


The Vagabond Demands Respect

by CaPowArsenic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA5 - Freeform, Super power AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/pseuds/CaPowArsenic
Summary: What happens when the Vagabond goes Power Mad?His Mods must pay.





	The Vagabond Demands Respect

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because Ryan went a tiny bit power mad and un modded a bunch of mods and chaos ensued sooo I had fun making what I thought would have gone down if this was the Vagabond.
> 
> edit: THIS NOW HAS ART!!! HOLY MOLEY!!!  
> My lovely friend Dermys made an art piece because of this story and holy hell I'm so happy!   
> Enjoy guys!  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/189268444301099010/329679886581235712/image.png

“What did I do?!” they cried out as the Vagabond lifted one of his misfits in the air by their throat. They writhed and howled with all their might. They clawed desperately at his hand to be freed from his grasp. The Vagabond’s hands glowed red, sucking the power away from the body as they screamed out in pain. “What have you done to me?!” the girl demanded crying out in pain as if a part of them was now gone. 

“Powers are gifts children.” The Vagabond cooed. “A gift you do not deserve anymore.” he snapped angrily. “So I have taken it away.”

“Why are you doing this?!” another screamed and tried to fight off the Vagabond’s attack of their friend. The Vagabond pushed the attacker off him and continued to choke the life out of the misfit before dropping their body to the ground. The girl gasped for air, crying out in pain from the loss of their powers. Her body had grown heavy as she tried to stand, falling over limp.

“I have rules kiddos!” he growled harsh, his eyes now glowing an eerie red. “I demand respect!” he hissed swinging at the next closest body, sending them flying to the ground as well. “And those who disobey must be punished.”

“R-Ryan!” a third voice cried out before being silenced by the strong punch to the throat. 

“I will show you what happens when you anger the Vagabond!” he howled and grabbed the boy on the ground. “You’re next.” He raised the boy from his forearm, his hand glowing red again as he drained the power from him next. The boy screamed out in pain desperate to get free from the Vagabond’s grip. “Y-You monster!” he howled again as the other misfits tried to defend him. 

“He did nothing wrong!” 

“He was trying to save her!”

“Someone stop this madness!”

“Why is he hurting them?!”

The Vagabond laughed and dropped the boy, who was now writhing in pain on the ground. 

"None of you deserve your power!"

The rest of the Mad House looked on in horror, their leader had taken down his own team, his own commanding officers. People that they called friends, or even family.

"P-Please... f-fix me!" the boy called out helplessly reaching for the Vagabond.

 

"Why should I?!"

Another voice spoke up. "B-Because without us you would be nothing! Y-you don't even know how to run this crew without us!"

"I don't care. I'll shut the whole fucking thing down! You think that'll stop me?!"

"I will get you for this!" the girl threatened, her eyes full of rage, though her body was far too weak to make good on her threat.

There were whispers through out the Mad House, before someone spoke up again. "You can't do this to them! They did nothing wrong!" the girl defended running to the aid of the boy.

"Is that so?" he said with a smirk and pushed out his hand, creating a black beam. He thrusted her hand forward, the beam shooting out, hitting her in the mouth with it. The girl screamed in panic as she was suddenly silenced by a gag of black goo. A second beam was shot that wrapped the girl up, binding her.

"I believe you need a time out dear." he said sweetly before he force pushed her into a wall where she sat slumped over. "Anyone else want to chime in?!"

The rest of the Mad House went into hushed whispers, filled with fear for their friends, their commanders, safety from their Leader.

"Y-You're being a bully!" one of the watchers cried out. The Vagabond let out a cold laugh. "Bully?! Me?! I'm the one being bullied here!" he barked back drawing closer to the one that stood up to him. "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson next." The Vagabond moved closer to his new target. "Are you really gonna come at me?" he asked with a smirk. "I'm gonna win." The new opponent of the Vagabond gasped as they were approached. "J-just fix them! They know what they did wrong now!" they begged and hid back into the group of their fellow Vagabond family to avoid the Vagabonds grasp.

"I just wanted this to be a safe haven!" the Vagabond roared swinging wildly at the group infront of him.

"We- we can do better!" the boy on the floor called out, trying to please his leader. He was weak and helpless without his powers. He would soon die without this powers.

The Vagabond snickered turning his attention back to the boy on the floor. "Oh really? Is that so?" he let out another dark laugh. "Only if you play nice." the Vagabond hissed stepping closer to the boy. "Only then will I give you back what you want so badly."

"Don't do it!" the girl cried out breathless and she reached toward the boy.

"Shut up!" the boy demanded waving a hand of dismissal toward the girl. He groaned soft moving toward the Vagabond. "Fix me... Fix her. Fix everyone. And we will play by your rules again." the boy murmured.

Another voice came from behind the Vagabond. "You!" they yelled out. The Vagabond laughed a loud, cold laugh turning to face the person who spoke up. " You ass!" they growled drawing closer. The Vagabond smirked and shot another black beam from his hand, hitting the person. They fell down wincing in pain as other shot was fired, this one silencing the screamer with a bounding black goo like the girl before them. "That's better. You can go in time out now too." he sneered and force pushed the body to the wall where the other silenced girl sat.

The boy watched in horror, desperate to put an end to it all. "P-Please, fix me, fix us. We will play by your rules I swear!" the boy begged reaching his hand out for him to shake.

The Vagabond smirked triumphantly and grabbed the boy's hand shaking hard, as the powers flowed back through him. He yelled out in pain again and collapsed to the floor, this time getting up quicker than before. "Thank you." he murmured and bowed his head.

The Vagabond let out a laugh and patted the boys back. "Now go play nice." he smirked handing the boy a knife. "End her." he hissed pointing to the girl on the floor. "End the one who hurt me." The boy looked at the Vagabond in horror dropping the knife. "W-What?!"

"You heard me."

"B-but..I..."

"Are you disobeying me?!" the vagabond asked in roar of anger. "I will gladly take that power back!" he hissed threatening the boy again. "You are either with us. Or you are against us." the Vagabond shouted before grabbing for the boy again.

"You are being childish!" the boy shot back ducking to protect himself and his powers.

The Vagabond let out a disappointed sigh and shook his head. "Oh buddy.. Why do you gotta make me hurt you this way?" he cooed. He reached out grabbing the boy by the arm and dragged him in close taking the power from him again.

The boy dropped to his knees crying out in pain screaming "I'm sorry!" before collapsing to the floor, huddled up and silenced.

Another commander was tending to the girl on the floor, whispering words of encouragement to her. "You'll be alright... Stay strong... I'll help you."

The Vagabond sneered turning to hear the whispers. "Ha! Are you another one who must suffer?" he asks moving in closer.

The commander shook their head, tears in their eyes. "N-No. I speak for her! She says that you are the best boss she's even known. And that we all love and adore you! P-Please give her back her power!"

The Vagabond raised an eyebrow at the person crying for the girl, begging for her to be saved.  
"Y-You are murdering my family!" the commander continued, the tears falling from their cheeks, onto the girls heavy breathing body below them. It wouldn't be much longer before the last of the energy that kept her alive, would disappear.

"They made me." he growled glaring at the person in front of them. "They pushed me. They pushed me too far so they must pay!" the Vagabond replied drawing closer. "And so will anyone who defends them."

“We could have been cool.”

The boy spoke up again, weaker than before. "W-We will be cool. We-We swear... Just please... Save us." he gasped desperately as if the air around him had become toxic. He looked around at his friends, his crew of misfits, his friends, all lying helpless, powerless, left for dead unless they could be saved. He looked around at the crowds of Vagabonds that watched in horror. His friends, people he called his family were going to watch him die, at the hands of their power hungry leader.

“You’re out of time out.” The Vagabond suddenly cooed sweetly, turning to face the girl he had silenced earlier. “Sorry, but I do what I do out of love, dear.”

The girl by the wall was suddenly released of his silencing power, free to speak again, but dared not to. She quickly slunk back to her friends, silently, not wanting the wrath of her leader on her again. She just watched in fear, held by her friends as their leader raged on.

The person that was next to her still sat against the wall. They were still gagged, yelling violently muffling screams and swears, that went unheard.

The Vagabond watched the boy, gasping for breath as his life was in his hands. "I could give her her power back." he mused watching the girl's breathing already begin to slow.  
The commander kneeling beside her whimpered. "Please! Save her!" they begged gripping the girl's hand tight. “I promise you they regret hurting you!”

The Vagabond knelt down next to the dying girl and placed a hand on their shoulder. The red energy flowing through the girl, making her suddenly gasp for air, crying out in pain from the sudden rush of life. She eventually sat up slowly and groaned soft as she gained her strength back. "T-Thank you." she murmured. "I will not disappoint you again." She bowed her head to her leader. “I will obey.”

The Vagabond smiled and patted the girl's head before standing and turning to the rest of his victims. "Anyone else have something heartfelt to say?" he growled. “Any more pleas?” he asked with a smirk. “Final realization that you won’t win against me?” He looked over at the body in the corner, and stalked forward.

The muffled cursing in the corner had stopped, the energy it took to fight back was now long gone, their eyes were growing heavy, their body weakening fast. "How about you darling, anything to say?" he said with a smirk as he retracted the gag. They whimpered soft panting heavy from the pain of their body shutting down. "I-I will o-obey."

The Vagabond smiled and snapped his fingers removing the bonds that chained them down. He then held out his hand for them. Weakly lifting their arm with the last of their strength, they griped the Vagabonds hand. Power flowed through them, their body pulsing, as they groaned in pain at their body turning itself back on, after almost shutting down completely.

The Vagabond patted them on the head with a smile and wandered his way over to the boy on the floor. His head was heavy while his body had stopped responding to his mind. He was trapped, in a dying body, his eyes screaming out, begging for him to be saved. The Vagabond kneeled down next to the boy and gently patted his head. "Dear boy, have you finally learned your lesson?" he whispered, his voice sickly sweet. The boy nodded with the last of his strength, his voice too far gone to respond back to his leader. The Vagabond smiled a sweet, heart warming smile and touched the boy's forehead, sending the power back into him. The boy cried out in a raspy tone, once again in pain. His body jolting itself awake, finally able to move again. 

The Vagabond got back to his feet, watching the boy as he moved his fingers one by one and then his arms slowly. The boy then pushed himself off the ground carefully and then back up onto his knees. He bowed his head to his leader. "I-I will obey." he whispered, his voice still harsh.

The Vagabond smiled and laughed, a far more warm and loving laugh then what was heard before. He patted the boy's head and smiled looking around at the stunned faces of his Vagabond crew. "This is a safe space children. You bully someone, you will be punished." he mused and crossed his arms. "If anyone has a problem with that, you will deal with me." he threatened, his voice low and dark again. "I am not gonna be bullied."


End file.
